


A Day in Life of Yang Jeongin

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentioned Chan's Kitchen, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, not Chan unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: A day in Yang Jeongin's life where he, unbeknownst to himself, crushes on Minho.Also, how dare Hyunjin not make Felix work for his free meal privilege!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	A Day in Life of Yang Jeongin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!☃️ Welcome to yet another hyunlix chapter. I seriously hope that you're not bored of my hyunlix series yet,,,,
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Enjoy!💙

"That's nothing," Jeongin says, voice unimpressed and haughty, "I had to walk through the ran to buy him a new umbrella because he broke his!"

His audience looks impressed at the work, but Minho is quick to scoff, leaning back against the tree trunk and pointing an accusing finger at the younger. "You had the umbrella though! In my case, I didn't!"

Jeongin doesn't step down, he refuses to do so even if that means he has to stand up against Minho. Jeongin did go to extremes to earn free meals from their dance club leader, Hwang Hyunjin, and he wants to be acknowledged for his sacrifices. They all did things for Hyunjin, but he did things that they had _refused_ and he wants them to recognize that feat. He wants them to praise him for the show of strength, courage and will power to get up at the crack of dawn, and leave the warm cocoon of blankets behind to buy Hyunjin an umbrella because he had an interview that day and couldn't afford getting wet.

He shakes his head vehemently in objection, leaning side ways to get a proper view of his friend. He is met with a Minho bathed aesthetically in the afternoon sun, golden rays making the tan look delicious and eyes glowing like drops of molten gold. He looks godlike and Jeongin shakes his head again to regain his thoughts. _Focus_.

"No, I lost mine ages ago, and I went out just for him! And in the pouring rain, no less. Plus, you could've used an umbrella, you chose not to. That's not on hyung, that is on you. You can't call something a sacrifice if you had the full liberty to utilise it." He throws in a little bit of eyebrow raise and shoulder shrug at the end, dismissing Minho's unhappy ' _my point still stands, whatever.'_

He's cute. Jeongin loves to tease him solely for his reactions.

"Whenever Hyunjinnie would get sick, he'd ask me to run errands for him back when I had newly joined the club and befriended him," Changbin butts in when it looks like Jeongin is about to go off on another tangent as to why his sacrifice is more note worthy.

Jeongin waits for him say something more, add to that tiny bit of information. Make some cheesy comment about how he has clearly been there for Hyunjin even before Jeongin and Minho. But nothing follows, just Changbin sighing and lying down on the grass.

Jeongin stares at his hyung. He really doesn't expect to top Jeongin's act with that little input, does he? Because that's the least polite thing to do when your friend is sick.  
To Jeongin's relief, even Jisung seems to be on the same wavelength as him. He looks at Changbin, eyebrow raised, disbelief on his face.

"That's invalid, you know right?"

Changbin gasps, hand flying to rest on his heart. Jeongin squints to get a better view of Changbin's expression, but the Sun fails him and he's left squinting at Changbin's not-so-much-visible face.

"Why not? It should count and have much more worth to it!" He exclaims and Jeongin can't figure out if he's being serious or he's just mocking the other three's enthusiasm to decide who has done more for a single free meal from Hyunjin this year alone.

Sure, it isn't that serious, but it's fun. They have nothing better to do anyway. He has more fifteen minutes to pass and such things make Minho happy and Jeongin likes it when Minho is happy. And Jisung too.

"You're telling me that if Hyunjin wouldn't have offered a free meal in return to your service, you wouldn't have helped him while he was sick?" Minho asks, still lazily leaning against the tree trunk, but this time facing away from the sun. And Jeongin finds himself missing the way Minho looked with half of his face drenched in the warm glow. Minho is a pretty view regardless, so this will do too.

This time Changbin splutters, shooting up, his eyes blown wide and staring at Minho in utter betrayal. "You think I'd do that?"

He wouldn't, they all know. But Jeongin just wants to spite him, pull his leg, so he blurts out a loud and confident, " _Yes!"_ smiling in amusement when Changbin's face falls. The innocent man-child looks really shocked at Jeongin's, what he must believe, sincerity.

" _How_ could you," he whines leaning over Jisung's body to swat at Jeongin's arm.

"How could who, what?" A deep voice enquires calmly over their heads, a shadow falling over Jisung's chest.

Jisung opens his right eye, perking up when he finds Felix looming over him. He incessantly pats at the small patch of free space by his head, beaming brightly. "Felix," he coos softly, "come, sit here and lend me your lap."

Jeongin looks up just in time to see Felix smiling down fondly at their friend. Jeongin wonders if Felix has ever directed such a fond smile to him too. He hopes he did, he really likes Felix.  
He also discreetly hopes Minho also smiles at him like that.

"What were you guys talking about?" He slides the strap of his bag off his shoulder and lays it next to Jeongin's own. Jeongin gently adjusts their bags, earning a soft smile from the Australian. His heart skips a beat or two and Jeongin glows internally. _What a blessed day._

With a pat to Jeongin's head, Felix takes the offered place by Jisung's head, settling down before letting Jisung plant his head in his lap. This is the gross level of friendship Jeongin hopes to achieve with Felix one day. He can't wait to demand Felix lend him his lap for nap some day.

"Where is Seungmin?" Felix asks, immediately noticing his absence.

"Running an errand," Minho says, "for Hyunjin, I guess."

Jeongin almost melts when he realises that Minho is actually wearing the bracelet Jeongin had bought for him from the fair in his hometown last month. The stones embedded into the delicate chain gleams beautifully when the sun rays strike it, the blue and red of the stones decorating Minho's small hands elegantly.

He should buy something like this for him again. Or, wait, how about matching necklaces? Jeongin _hates_ necklaces, but he can endure wearing one for Minho for sure.

When it looks like Minho's is going to look at him, Jeongin shifts his gaze from the fine specimen to, _um, well_ , not so fine specimen. Changbin is all smiley and giggly, shuffling to rest his head on Felix's shoulder without an ounce of hesitation. Again, Jeongin hopes he'll be able to do that in the near future. Sooner than later hopefully. He'll wait patiently till then.

"Speaking of which," he says, internally vibrating when Felix diverts his attention from Changbin to him, "we were talking about the lengths we went to earn a free meal from Hyunjin hyung."

Felix's face lights up, mouth opening and a small, cute ' _ah_ ' slipping past his lips. _What is he so cute for?_ Even Minho won't be able to outdo that cuteness. Or maybe he could. Jeongin doesn't care, Minho is on a whole different plane of existence anyway. But he'll have to get Minho to act cute one of these days. You know, _for science_.

"He does that? Why?" He sounds intrigued and Jeongin feels excited to retell the brave tale that happened on a gloomy Sunday morning when raining was falling. Or maybe it was Monday, who knows.

Jisung hums, eyes closed and basking in the warmth of the day's weather. "Hyunjin," he pauses, smacks his lips in contemplation and continues, "isn't stingy in any sense. But he makes us work for free meals, if it makes sense? Like he'll make us do something for him and then treat us to a meal. I honestly, don't mind that. But that's just me."

This time Felix looks confused, eyebrows pinching together and head tilted slightly. Jeongin half wonders how it must it feel to look this gorgeous this effortlessly. Jeongin honestly can't relate to Felix. Minho probably could.

"But he doesn't make me work for a free meal?"

Jeongin's jaw almost drops open at that, brain short-circuiting at the blunt display of favouritism. That hyung thinks he's being sly with his acts, huh, _but Jeongin sees you,_ _Hwang_ _Hyunjin, Jeongin sees you_. When was the last time Hyunjin treated him to a meal because he felt like and not because Jeongin 'earned' it? That's right, he can't remember. So probably _never_.

Jeongin knew there was something when Hyunjin had chatted Felix up all those months ago in a party instead of isolating himself like he always did. Tipsy Jeongin had choked it up to Felix forcing Hyunjin into a conversation seeing as a drunk Felix was a clingy and emotional Felix. And a sober Hyunjin was a responsible party-goer, so he thought Hyunjin was just keeping lonely Felix a company. Yeah, _company_. Pfff.

But if he thinks hard, even Jeongin would do things for Felix in return for a head pat, and Jeongin never does anything without a promise of a hefty reward in return.

"Lix," Minho calls, finally leaving the tree trunk alone in favour of spreading his upper torso across Changbin's lap. "You had helped him choreograph a piece for his annual talent show stage. It was a well deserved free meal."

Changbin nods, "Yeah, you worked for it. In fact, he should have taken you to a better restaurant and not just to that ramyeon shop down the street."

 _Chan's Kitchen_ actually serves a lot of different things, and not just noodles. Maybe if that hyung actually opened the dang menu, he'd know.

Felix shakes his head. "No, no. He took me to see that Planetarium as a thank you for that help."

They all collectively gasp, as dramatic as it sounds, in a perfect unison. Even Felix looks impressed at that and Jeongin can't believe that all it took was for them to gasp together to impress Felix.

" _No way_ ," Minho exclaims, bouncing in his place joyously, clapping his hands.

Jeongin feels a small bud of affection bloom in the middle of his chest, the raw happiness Minho was radiating only aids the bud to grow bigger in his chest. The way his eyes widened and his body outwardly showing just how happy he is, is precious. Minho is precious.

Felix giggles cutely, trying to pinch Minho's cheeks in a very endearing way. "So cute." Minho doesn't seem like he heard it, busy fighting Felix's hands, but Jeongin did and you can bet Jeongin is going to tell him this, just to see him try and act like he didn't like being cute. _So cute._

"Wow –I, well, you deserved that! Good he took you somewhere that wasn't a rundown ramyeon shop." Changbin cheers. Though he smiles, his voice lacks the usual bright tone.

Guess, he wanted to go there with Felix?

Jeongin kind of gets gets why Hyunjin must have taken Felix to a planetarium. Felix is interested in constellations and likes, and Hyunjin, being Hyunjin, must have decided on taking Felix somewhere his interests lie. That talent stage was what got Hyunjin a chance to intern at JYP. He must really think he owed it to Felix, even if just a little bit.

"Which means, you did something to earn that." Jeongin pauses. And then adds in a pleading tone, " _Please_ tell me he took you for dinner afterwards."

Felix smiles, eyes crinkling and cheeks bunching up, his tiny hand coming to pat Jeongin's cheek gently. Jeongin's traitorous heart stutters at that. He wouldn't mind if Felix patted him more like this, so gentle and soft and warm. It gives him good tingles.

"He did. He paid for it too."

Jisung claps suddenly, making the remaining jump at the abruptness of it. He giggles and apologises, patting at Jeongin and Felix's thighs.  
"Well, that settles then, Felix did go the most extreme length to earn a Hyunjin meal, regardless of its intention. Or lack thereof."

Jeongin feels deflated, all that sacrifice for no acknowledgement at all. _What a shame._ But if it's Felix he's losing against, he's fine, after all Felix kind of did the most. And that too without the intent of obtaining a free meal out of the help.

" _No_ ," Felix whines, slumping against the tree trunk in a dramatic manner, "you're not listening." He crosses his arms and sulks. Jeongin has to really work to not coo outright at that hyung. How is Jeongin supposed to take him seriously when here he is, acting this cute?

Felix looks up and pouts. Eyes practically twinkling.

 _Fuck_. Jeongin usually doesn't find anyone to be _uwu_ level of cute but Felix easily surpasses the _uwu_ level cute (Sorry, Minho). Ugh, why is Felix so cute for. No one makes his heart race like Felix.

_Well, besides Minho._

"We're all ears, Lix," Jisung placates, cupping Felix's face in his hands and running his thumb over his cheek.

It's not even been a good five minutes since Jeongin wished for a development of a comfortable friendship between Felix and him in the near future, and he's already tired of waiting. When will it be his time to shine in Felix's eyes? When will he be able do all those things without hesitating?

"That choreo help is an old tale," Felix starts, waving his hand in the air to dismiss the ' _old tale_ ', "even after that we've gone out to eat. And no, hyung, he didn't take me to _Chan's Kitchen_ for ramyeon."

Jeongin instinctively pinches whatever his hands can find, which just so happens to be Changbin's meaty thighs. The taunt muscles of the thigh leave no flesh to pinch, and it's almost dissatisfying. But it does fulfil the purpose of making Jeongin aware that he wasn't dreaming and that Hyunjin, in fact, was paying for someone's meal without making them work for it.

Changbin yelps surprised, slapping his hand away, and pinches at Jeongin's thigh harshly. And as the small patch of skin under his cotton shorts sting, Jeongin understands the pain his small thoughtless act brings on others. _At least my thighs are thick,_ he thinks, and that makes him smile through the pain.

Minho is looking at him as if he's nothing but a weird man dancing in a clown hat on the side of an abandoned gas-station. He has that judgemental face on, but Jeongin can also spy a microscopic level fond smile. And that's enough for his heart to thud maniacally hard. Minho doesn't break their eye contact, staring brazenly. So Jeongin takes his chance and winks at him, groaning softly when Minho rolls his eyes and proceeds to ignores him. Well, _wow_ , no wonder Minho is single. _Loser_.

"Why does he not make you work for those meals?!" Changbin yells, looking as offended as a person can. His veins make a clear appearance as he yells, while also trying not to _yell_ , and Jeongin has to fight the urge to flick them. "He takes you to a much better place to eat and doesn't even utter a single word about a favour in return for those treats?"

"Am I the only one who doesn't see the issue here?" Changbin blatantly ignores Jisung in favour of yelling more. Jisung doesn't seem much affected at this revelation, just happy to be treated to a free meal every now and then for a favour. And Jeongin suddenly realises how Jisung view things in a simple manner, unlike the annoying pterodactyl that's screeching on top of his lungs next to him.

Speaking of which, Jeongin now has to work on suppressing the want to tape Changbin's mouth shut too. Not only because he's being too loud and sort of gathering attention, but also because Felix looks more and more upset as mildly harsh and completely unnecessary words are thrown at him, Changbin unintentionally putting down Felix's worth in the process of freaking out.

He's hovering over Felix now, sat on his knees and face still looking like Hyunjin treating Felix different is the betrayal of the century. It's obvious Changbin is very affected by this.  
Jisung has Felix's hand safely enveloped in his own, pressing a kiss whenever Changbin hits too hard.

Minho looks over at him. It's clearly visible that he is also not happy with the way Changbin is behaving. Jeongin doesn't know why he nods but it seems like Minho takes it as a green light for whatever he's about to do.

Changbin now has resorted to pulling at his hair, muttering something non-stop. In a blink of an eye, Minho, in a smooth move, pulls at Changbin's collar and brings the man down. Changbin falls on his butt, his rant coming to a sudden halt as soon as he falls. Jeongin watches him blink, and then his scowl melts to an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry for how I was behaving," he apologizes immediately, patting Felix's cheeks. "But I don't get it," he continues, "why would Hyunjin take you to a fancier place and pay for your meal?"

"T-that's," someone pants behind Jeongin, a shadow fusing with Jeongin's own in the grass below. "That's how you treat your date, Seo Changbin."

Everyone's head snap up to look at Seungmin, all looking terribly surprised.

Hyunjin and date? Now, _that's_ something new.

On a different note though, Jeongin would definitely date Felix over their group of ragtag friends.

 _Something about_ _Lee_ _Felix hits different, you know?_

He looks over at Minho, who looks like he has seen the ghost of his past. Perhaps he'd give Minho a chance, with his matchy-matchy green beanie, hoodie and all.

" _Date_?!" Felix squeaks, squirming when all eyes land on him.

A hand comes to rest on Jeongin's shoulder, Seungmin lowering his body on the grass below shortly after.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that Hyunjin was asking you out on dates every time he took you to a _fancier_ restaurant!"

Felix shakes his head cautiously, eyes looking at Seungmin in disbelief. He reminds Jeongin of that pouty, shiny eyes emoji. Would it be too weird if Jeongin just whipped his phone out, took a nice picture of Felix looking like that emoji and used that picture in place of the emoji? He hopes not since he firmly believes this picture would be much more depictive of the-puppy-dog-eyes than a mere emoji.

"I was supposed to?" The way Felix's voice rises as he progresses through his question is plain adorable and endearing. _Say, fellas, is it gay if Jeongin wants to smooch this_ _hyung's_ _face?_ Will it still be gay if tacks on a no homo?

"I mean, did he make it clear that it was a date?" Minho prods.

He watches in fascination as Felix puts on his typical thinking face, lips pouty and eyes narrowed. How does God not expect Jeongin to develop a crush on him when he sits there looking like that! Oh wait, God made Minho sit right there as well.

Surprised, Jeongin does a double take at his own train of thoughts.

_What the fuck, Yang Jeongin?_

"I can't recall," Felix concludes finally, still pouting and looking very upset with himself. "I was preoccupied trying not to freak out that I didn't pay much attention to what he said."

Jeongin has to give Hyunjin kudos for not being a chicken for once and acting on his feeli– _wait, wait wait_. Rewind a whole second?!

 _Freak out?_ Why was Felix freaking out? Felix doesn't look like the one to freak out? How can Lee Felix, the Lord and saviour of the confident gays, freak out?

"Why were you freaking out?" Jisung asks, his hands once again reaching out to hold his friends face in his hands.

Jeongin and Jisung really are sharing the same braincell. That's _not_ good.

Also, is it gay to hold your bro's face in your hand and stare into their eyes like they hold your world in the palm of their hands?

_Maybe not._

So it should be fine for Jeongin to do that to Minho then? Jeongin will do that to Minho then.

"Because that's what you do when your crush asks you to have dinner with them? Isn't that a normal human behaviour?"

 _Is it?_ Jeongin must be crushing the wrong way then. Every time his 'crush' asked him out on a dinner, he'd ask God _why him_. He has dated three people and none of their dinner date propositions had him half as excited as Minho's lazy take-out dinner propositions.

"Really? Tell me more," Jeongin finds himself saying, interest suddenly spiking up. He must learn to crush the right way.

They give him a weird look; slack jaw, eyebrow raise and all. And that's okay, he has always been weird and not really interested in conversations that involved sappy crap like this. This probably is their first time seeing him even this minutely interested in a topic he would only idly listen to on a normal day.

Felix clicks his tongue, "If you're being sarcastic —"

Jeongin sits up straight, mildly appalled. "I'm not!"

Seungmin chuckles, poking at his cheek. "Since when has our baby been interested in these topics, huh?"

 _One day._ One day Jeongin would be done with Kim Seungmin and his antics. And that would the end of all this cocky behaviour. Just because Hyunjin has a soft spot for him, has him flying too damn high. Wait till Felix and Hyunjin get together and Jeongin has Felix wrapped around his pinky. It'll be all over for Seungmin.

For now, he settles with pushing the older away harshly, not even batting an eye when Seungmin groans and grumbles.

"No, really, how did you come to a conclusion that you have a crush on Hyunjin hyung?"

Felix blinks at him, still suspicious of Jeongin's intents.

"You've a crush on me?!" A pitched voice exclaims from behind the tree they were gathered at, scaring everyone to death. Jisung and Changbin's bloody screams only add to the jump scare, forcing the entire group to scramble around to find a secure footing.

Jeongin watches as Hyunjin walks from behind the tree, eyes as wide as saucers, mouth wide open and his pale skin pink from neck up. It a very non-Hyunjin scene; blushing and looking this flustered. He looks very.....fresh too. He looks like he'd smell of Dove soap.

Hyunjin is dressed in a baby blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, jeans so tight Jeongin can make out the distinct shape of a singular coin in the right pocket. The shirt is tucked in the front and untucked at the back.  
Jeongin has never seen Hyunjin dress this good, usually his fashion never in par with recent trends. He likes it. The black cap somehow gives an edge to his otherwise pastel look, and Jeongin fails to understand how that cap goes so well with that outfit. It shouldn't, but it does. And it baffles his mind.

Like it always does when it comes to Minho and his choice of green hoodies, topped with matching coloured beanie and green coloured shorts. And it shouldn't work out, everyone says so too, but for Jeongin, it works just fine. Seungmin says he's biased, but Jeongin thinks fashion is subjective. The smiles he is rewarded with after he lets Minho know he looks great in greens, makes him want to throw on a green coloured hoodie, a green beanie and a green shorts himself to make Minho even more happier. To let it known that Jeongin appreciates his fashion sense.

Jeongin is hit hard with a sudden realisation that it's not Hyunjin's fashion sense that's improved, it's his eagerness to impress Felix that's grown. _Of course,_ Hyunjin wouldn't just decide to ditch his comfy loose jeans and hoodies for skinny jeans and button downs, without a reason.  
And he feels like banging his head on the tree. _Is this what infatuation makes one do?_ Glad he would never do these things just to impress someone. Imagine wanting to dress a certain way to just impress their crush. _Can't be Jeongin!_

Besides him, Felix falls silent, mouth opening and closing and no words audible. It makes him wonder – was Felix impressed by Hyunjin's transformation or was he just stressed that Hyunjin found out about his tiny crush. Or it could be both, knowing Felix's ability to worry about several things simultaneously.

"What crush?" Felix finally manages to say, voice all weird and dialect all over the place. It's cute. Hyunjin tries to hide the smile and Jeongin sees it. _Gross_.

_Please get Jeongin out of here._

"Your crush on me?" Hyunjin asks all cocky, pocketing his hands and leaning against the tree. Wasn't he just blushing a while ago?

_No seriously, someone please get Jeongin out of here._

" _Listen_ ," Felix starts, probably still not registering that Hyunjin is enjoying him being a flustered mess. Which, again, how could the Lord and saviour of the confident gays get flustered so easily? _Unfathomable_!  
Hyunjin was supposed to be the panic gay, not the confident one! What is wrong with this world?

His eyes widen when Felix trips on his feet as he slowly moves towards Hyunjin and Hyunjin easily steadies him, the grace and elegance he portrays while doing so, has even Jeongin swooning. _Those gym rounds are doing him good, huh?_ Would Minho be impressed if Jeongin also got a gym membership?

"You didn't answer," Hyunjin whispers.

At least that's what Jeongin hears and that's what Jeongin _thinks_ he hears and it makes sense so he _assumes_ that's what was being said.

"Y-yeah?"

Jeongin can't fathom this! His entire impression of Felix was that Felix was the cutest, coolest, most composed person he knew, the ultimate Lord and saviour of confident gays, and that's why he admired Felix so much. What would happen of the confident gays now? Why is he stuttering like a fool? Is this what love makes you? _A fool?_ That explains the term love fool then.

They're all just standing there still, like a bunch of extras from a kdrama, watching Felix and Hyunjin stand in each others arms, staring into each others eyes with so much fondness, it puts all kdrama lead couples to shame. Jeongin hates this even more now that this actually looks like a scene right from a cheesy drama and he can't believe he's playing the role of those measly extras.

_He blinks in disbelief._

He hates this but can't find it in himself to move and break the fragile atmosphere the two have created unknowingly. He hates it yet he can't take his eyes off the couple that's whispering to themselves, honey soaked words being exchanged just for them to listen _and why the fuck are they talking so low?_ Jeongin needs to hear what's being said, however cringey and cheesy it is.

He stealthily glides slightly closer, making sure that he doesn't catch Hyunjin's attention. Not even God knows what he'll do if Jeongin, God forbid, disturbs their 'moment.' He shivers at the thought.

"–was flirting with you at that party, Lix. I don't flirt with just anyone," Hyunjin whisper yells. What rubbish is this? Why does he sound desperate? What happened to honey soaked words? The world is just disappointing Jeongin today.

Contrary to popular belief, Hyunjin doesn't flirt with just anyone. In fact, it's hard to even get Hyunjin interested in talking to people on some days. And flirting was the last thing Jeongin ever expected Hyunjin to do and for some reason, he's grateful that he didn't get to witness Hyunjin's failed attempt at flirting.

Felix's giggle snaps him back to the reality and he realises that someone is leaning against him, the warmth uncomfortably pressed to his back. He turns to look at the culprit, only to come face to face with Minho.

 _He's too damn pretty,_ is his first thought. How come Jeongin never truly paid attention to him before. He knew Minho was handsome, but he never sat down and pondered over it.

Minho blinks. Jeongin blinks back.

Minho's eyes are warm, the the pool of warm chocolate brown easily trapping Jeongin into them. They're staring right into his own and Jeongin wonders what he must see in them. The small nose scrunch Minho does, is cute. The nose is cute. Minho is even cuter. The sharp jawline and mature face structure doesn't take away from the softness that Minho is. Only if Jeongin could run his finger over the chiselled jaw and get away with it. Minho's dirty blond hair falls beautifully in his eyes and Jeongin's fingers twitch by his side with the need to touch them, feel them. To run them through the hair.

Jeongin can't believe he didn't sit down and ponder about Minho's beauty. Why didn't he do that? What a wasted opportunity. _Wait_ , no, he can still do it. In fact, he has organic chemistry next, he'll do it then. Professor Wang is kind of boring anyway and it's not like he hasn't gotten in trouble with the man before. He has on multiple occasions and getting in trouble, this time for admiring Minho's raw beauty, would be totally worth it. Minho is worth it.

 _Damn_. Those jawlines are practically singing for Jeongin to run his fingers across them. _The thirst is real_.

His eyes flutter from admiring Minho's jaw to his lips, they're plush–

A sharp cough breaks Jeongin from his thoughts, dragging him right back into the world where it's not just Minho and his beauty, but it's also Seungmin's annoying ass and Changbin's pterodactyl screeching.

_World is fucking disappointing Jeongin today._

"What was that?" Minho asks, voice nearly inaudible over the sound of gushing of blood in Jeongin's ears.

Jeongin doesn't know what that was. Again, _what the fuck, Yang Jeongin?_

To avoid Minho's eyes, he turns away, and blinks in surprise. Hyunjin and Felix are already gone. _How long was Jeongin busy in his world?_

Seungmin clears his throat and Jeongin hurries towards his bag. Felix's bag is gone as well. He wordlessly grabs his bag and turns on heels to run to his next lecture. He has an organic chemistry class to daydream through, he'll figure everything out then.

Hopefully when he runs into Minho next time, he'd have an answer then.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought of the story and also if you're tired of my series yet!!  
> Stay safe and healthy xx
> 
> ~Jade☃️


End file.
